


Impossible to Separate

by blynninja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Slightly jumbled bunch of thoughts on Ed's soul mate's name etc.





	Impossible to Separate

Ed has always known who his soul mate is; it’s written right there in tidy black penmanship on his shoulder.

He never shows her, though, because even as fascinating as soul markings are, he’s embarrassed, and Al would just tease them relentlessly.

(Ed teases Al about his name: Mei Chang. _What kind of name is that?_ he taunts when they’re little, laughing as Al’s face screws up with tears.)

When he gives up his arm to save Al, he assumes that means he gives up her name, as well.

No matter. They’ll still be friends, and she becomes his mechanic instead.

He never sees a name on her skin, so if it’s there, it’s well hidden, because Winry is almost always half-naked when she tinkers in her workshop.

When he returns to Resembool before the Promised Day and Winry appears in her room and nearly pulls her shirt off before she notices him, he thinks he catches a glimpse of something, but he tells himself it’s just a trick of the light and proceeds to blink at his friend as she stares at him.

And then she shrieks and it’s oddly the most welcoming sound he’s heard in a while.

The trusty wrench is a welcome sight, especially when it’s not aimed at him.

Their argument after dinner makes him feel like a jerk, but Winry just doesn’t seem to get that not everything can be as easy as she seems to think. Just because he and Al have helped fix a lot of crazy things doesn’t mean they’ll be able to save an entire country from this looming catastrophe.

The thought of losing _her_ …

He can’t bear it.

X

When he gets his brother and his arm back, her name is still there, plain as day. Maybe even darker than it had been originally, he wonders.

He nearly falls over at the sight of it, and Al just laughs at him, grinning.

Maybe this means they’re still meant to be, after all.

X

“E-E-Equivalent exchange!” he stammers, gripping his right shoulder as he dares to meet Winry’s curious gaze. “I’ll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours!”

Winry blinks for a second, lifts a hand to her chest, and then scoffs, “Well that’s stupid! You’ve already had my _whole_ life so far! You might as well take the rest of it!”

Edward blinks at her, watching the blush rise on her face, and snorts, “You are incredible, you know that? You just dismantled equivalent exchange with a sentence.”

“Just—just come back safely, all right?!” Winry commands as the train begins to move.

Edward salutes her and waves until he can’t see the platform anymore.

X

He’s been longing to do this ever since their conversation all those months ago at the train station; couldn’t stop thinking about it on his journey.

“Winry,” he breathes, reaching to cup her face in trembling hands.

She blinks at him, her rambling halted as she tries to figure out what he’s doing.

He doesn’t say anything more, just kisses her, and it’s clumsy because he’s never done this before, but her fingers curl into his shirt and she makes a funny squeaking sound that he files away for future reference.

He frowns when he feels moisture on his fingers, brushing the tears away and pulling back to see Winry’s face.

“Those had better be tears of joy,” he mumbles, shifting to tuck her head under his chin as she sniffles and the tears leak into his shirt.

“Hmm?” he hums after a moment, still waiting for an answer.

Winry’s hands clutch his shirt even tighter than he thought possible as she nods into his chest, whispering, “I’m so glad you’re back.”

Ed chuckles, running a hand through her hair as he responds, “Yeah, me too. And I think you’re gonna like the surprise I brought with me.”

Winry looks up at him sharply, her forehead just missing his jaw, and Ed turns them so she can see out the window.

He can _feel_ the moment her eyes light up and laughs as she gasps, “Alphonse!”

“His train got in right after mine.”

Winry doesn’t even wait for him to finish his explanation, just bounds down the stairs and out the door to tackle Al in a hug. He can hear his brother laughing from here, and smiles as he heads out to the balcony.

(That name on Al’s wrist isn’t so strange now that they’ve met Mei, but he still teases his brother over it every chance he gets.)

“What’d I tell you, Al? She missed us both!”

Al grins at him as he stands back up, Winry checking him over like a doting mother as Al insists that he’s fine, just hungry for apple pie.

Ed chuckles as his mechanic and his brother head into the house, clutching his right shoulder and knowing some things are just meant to be, no matter the obstacles in one’s way.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, Winry has Ed's name. You can infer where, I hope. I wanted the locations to be kind of significant, especially for Ed. Win's location just seemed like it needed to be not as obvious?  
> IDK why I picked wrist for Al, I just threw that in there. I referenced it at the beginning; I couldn't just leave it as one sentence. Maybe that'll be another piece. AlxMei is growing on me!
> 
> I watched all of FMA and FMA Brotherhood in like a month? And love EdWin so much. I've started no less than six FMA fics, so... be on the lookout? Hah.
> 
> Title stolen from:
> 
> “If I began to draw  
> myself away from you
> 
> we’d still be like  
> two mixed colors of paint  
> impossible to separate.”  
> ― Sanober Khan, A Thousand Flamingos


End file.
